


Normal

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Any version of Jekyll and Hyde, M/M, SEPERATE JEKYLL AND HYDE AU, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: Something special happened to Doctor Jekyll.. One year ago on this day





	Normal

Hyde had just walked through the front door to find Jekyll sitting on the bottom step waiting for him, "Hello Edward" Jekyll said softly, standing up and taking Hyde's coat and cane before hanging them up  
Hyde looked at him curiously, "whatever has gotten into you, my dear?"  
Jekyll smiled warmly at him and took his hand and lead him into the living room where the couch had been pulled up in front of the fire. Jekyll sat on the couch and the madman sat besides him, "I'm celebrating something today" Jekyll said still holding Hyde's hand "what are you celebrating? Have you made a scientific breakthrough?" Hyde asked  
"I thought I had" Jekyll replied  
"I don't understand" the madman said  
"on this day, a year ago something special happened. Don't you remember?" Jekyll looked at Hyde who said, "what was it?"  
Jekyll chuckled and squeezed his hand lightly  
Hyde remembered now "you did make a scientific break through... Me"  
Jekyll shook his head,"no Edward,Your no science experiment to me, a real person with your own thoughts and personality"  
Hyde was speechless before saying, " but, my dear I was created by chemicals... People are born.. I was created.. I was a mistake" Jekyll cupped Hyde's cheek and looked at him deep in the eyes, "you are not a mistake, you're a miracle and today you were born and brought into my life''  
Hyde blushed," Jekyll what are you saying... "  
" today is your birthday Edward"  
Hyde looked away, " you really view me as a person? Not a experiment?"  
Jekyll leant closer, "yes"  
The doctor kissed him softly and Hyde wrapped his arms around his waist. When the need for air couldn't be ignored they pulled away with Hyde leaning against Jekyll who interlocked his fingers with Hyde's, " I love you" Jekyll smiled, "I love you too, Henry" Hyde relaxed against him listening to the steady beat of the doctors heart.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Don't forget to comment and Kudos :)


End file.
